4 The United Nations of Girls
by Nyapoop14
Summary: The girls demand to have their own meeting room because they're sick and tired of the guys getting to fights, but the guys wouldn't allow it. After ten girls went storming off, four criminals have targeted the world meeting room and captured the guys. Will the girls ever get their meeting room? What about the guys? Who will rescue them from the criminals?
1. Introductions

**CONTINUATION of my previous story called Helping Hand, the second chapter of my story Typhoon Taiwan.**

**Typhoon Taiwan: s/7888007/1/Typhoon_Taiwan**

**and Helping Hand is the second chapter :D**

**This story has a lot of chapters so yeah, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**The United Nations of Girls part 1**

-At the world Meeting-

"Hey everyone, some of my friends are coming to this world meeting for an announcement-aru." China said

"It is a girl?" France's face lit up as he said those words.

"Shut up you pervert!" England slapped France in the head.

"Anyway, I'm just announcing that-aru! I need to take care of something first, so when they come, you'll know who they are-aru!" China then walked out of the door and left the room.

"Oh, that reminds me, two lovely ladies are visiting us to discus about something." France soon recovered after England's slap.

"Who?" England asked, curious this time.

"You'll see!" France grinned.

"Oh, Sealand also said that he wants to bring a friend over to support him on being a country." England said in disgust.

"Isn't he still a kid?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, I know." England rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's count who's here! 1, 4, 10, hey, were missing people!" America stopped counting.

"Yeah, Spain is coming soon. That bastard, always late!" Romano rolled his eyes when he said 'that bastard'.

"Don't be hard on him nii-chan!" Italy tried to calm down his brother, but it didn't work.

"Should we start the meeting? But I feel that there's still someone missing other than Spain." America glances around the meeting room, trying to remember the people (countries) who are missing. He hates it when someone is missing from the meeting room without a good excuse.

"The Nordics have to miss this because their doing something." France exclaimed.

"I think we're missing Netherlands!" Germany remembered.

"Yes we seem to." Japan joined in.

"But if their late, they have to face a consequence!" Switzerland held out his gun in his arms and starts to reload his ammunition.

"Ummm... Switzerland-san, I don't think we should shoot the late people" Japan said.

"I think that waiting for them is a much better choice." Austria suggested with his rich and elegant voice.

"Heh? Trying to act like a gentleman heh?" Prussia said, trying to look annoyed.

"Why don't we have pasta while we wait?" italy raised his hands high hopping that everyone would agree with him.

"Italy!" Germany yelled

"At least my idiot brother is on to something!" Romano defended Italy.

Then, an argument erupted from the room as everyone was arguing about what to do. Soon, there was a knock at the door. It gets louder and louder each time.

"Now who could that be?" England turned around to look at the front door of the meeting room.

"Spain and Netherlands?" America wondered, "could it be them?"

"If no one will open the door, then I'll open it!" Austria got up from his chair and dusts of the wrinkles of his suit.

"No I can do it Austria!" Italy jumped out of his chair and runs towards the door. When he opened it, two girls were standing in front of him.

The girl in the front was wearing a pink coloured qapio with gold trimmings in the edge, flowing sleeves that covers her hand, a long white skirt that touched her foot, and a pair of pink slippers. She has long flowing black hair that gently touches her back and a big pink flower hair pin that was clipped to the left side of her hair. The othe girl was wearing a long green Ao Dai and black trousers underneath it. She was also wearing green slippers. There was a Non La (leaf hat) hanging on her neck and her hair was tied in a low ponytail. Have you guessed who they are yet?

"Umm, is this the world conference room?" the pink girl asked Italy

"Veh... Oh, yes it is!" Italy focused back towards reality as he moved aside to let the two girls in. Just then, France took the girl with the pink qapio and kissed her hand.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" France said with his perfect French accent.

"Ummmm... Hi?" the girl replied back, not knowing what he just said. England then grabbed France by the collar and dragged him away.

"Pervert." England sharply said to France

"Hey! Why'd you do that for" While England dragged France away America saw an opportunity to approach the girls as a hero.

"Who might you girls be?" America asked in a gentle voice. The pink girl whispered to the green girl. America stared at the two. Then, the pink girl finally grinned at America.

"Ummm... you'll have to guess."

"Huh?" America asked, confused.

Just then, the doors burst open and two guys came panting and gasping for air. One guy was wearing a white hanbok that covers his arms with blue jeogon in the front. Underneath that, he was wearing a long baji and blue slippers. His hair style looks normal but judging from the curl that has emotions, it doesn't look normal at all. The other guy was wearing a red coloured duangua with black trimmings at the edge of the duangua, he was also wearing dark brown trousers with gauze that wraps around his legs. He was wearing red flippers also. His hair style seems casual.

"Sorry we're late!" the blue boy announced.

"Where have you been?" the pink girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot violently on the floor.

"We were lost and I told him that this was the room, but nooo, he said that it was the wrong way!" the red boy straightened up and looked at the crowd staring at them.

"We've been waiting for you!" the green girl said with a stern look.

"Do you know them?' America asked. The pink girl then turned around and faced America.

"Yes, they came with us here."

"What's their name?" America asked again. Then, the green girl faced America with a mercenary look.

"Do _you_ have to know everything? Hmph!" Then, the green girl walked towards the nearest chair and sat on it. She moved the chair more inward towards the table and rests her elbow there.

"Hey that's my-" Before he could say anything, the green girl interrupted him.

"Well, I want to sit on it! I _am_ a guest here, aren't I?"

"America sir, I think you got her mad." Lithuania quietly said. But it appears that America overheard him say it.

"Eh? What did I do?"

"Like, whatever you did, you made her totally mad!" poland joined in the conversation.

"It isn't nice to make a girl mad America-san." Italy worriedly said.

" But...But!" America looked at Italy.

"America! You need to work on your girl skills!" Romano argued.

"Ummm... W-what did I do wrong?" America stared at the green girl. She looked at him for one second before rolling her eyes at him.

"HMPH!" She grunts.

"You're being too mean to the girl America. You must treat her like a flower. Be gentle on her." France said.

"Ha, ha hm. You guys are pretty fun to hang out with, right?" the pink girl said as she looked at the green girl for approval.

"Yeah, everyone... except him" The green girl looks at America with a look that could kill a plant.

"EH!"

Then the door burst open again and came in Spain, Belgium, and Netherlands.

Someone: HI EVRYONE, sorry we're late!

* * *

**End of part 1 :D please review on the story... part 2 is coming soon :D**

**End of part 1 :D**


	2. Uncovering

**Hiya guys :D here is part two of The UN of Girls :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, one thing that you need to know about my stories are;**

**1)the story with no number in the front means that the story is not part of the other story that continues the first story but is not a chapter. Let's just say when a story of mine have no number in front, it means that it doesn't necessary continue with the next episode.**

**2) the story with a number in front of the title means that it's the next continuing story (episode). It goes in order, don't worry :D**

**So this one is after 2 Typhoon Taiwan by the way :D It'll make more sense if you guys read it frm 1- wherever it goes up to ;) but you don't have to.**

* * *

"HI EVRYONE, sorry we're late!" A voice came from the door as three people entered the room.

"Belgium!" Romano lit up a smile towards Belgium, and Belgium only.

"Hey, Romano, sorry we're late!" His smile then turns to a frown once Spain talked to him.

"Idiot, where were you!" said Romano

"Heh, Belgium, Netherlands, and I were making churros in my house for the world meeting and we didn't know we were already late. We were in a hurry to get to the world meeting and once we arrived here, I remembered that I forgot to bring the churros." Spain rubbed his head his head back and fourth smiling.

"Idiot." Netherlands mumbled.

"Sorry…" said Spain.

"It's okay, the important things is that we're all here." Belgium said happily.

"I steal feel like we're forgetting something or someone." Said England. Suddenly someone gently knocked on the door.

"Is this the world meeting place?" A little girl said.

"Huh?" France gracefully turned around towards the door to find two beautiful girls. One girl has a golden light brown skin wearing a blue dress up to the knees. Her dark brown hair was tied into two pigtails supported by a pair of red ribbons. Her eyes are hazel and white sandals was placed on her feet.

The other girl was wearing a sophisticated looking pink dress with matching brown boots. Her long brown hair was braided to the side with a red ribbon added on her head. Her eyes are blue and glasses rested on her nose.

France: Ah, Bonjour Seychelles et Monaco.

"Oh, Bonjour France nii-chan!" said Seychelles

"Salut!" replied Monaco

"You must be the visitors that France was expecting." England walked towards Seychelles and Monaco.

"Oui!" Seychelles replied blissfully.

"Aren't you the girl that was on that 'deserted' island back in WW2?" England asked her.

"Yes, that's where I live…" Seychelles looked at an empty chair behind England. The chair didn't look empty to her though.

"Oh, hey Canada!" Everyone stared at Seychelles.

"Hi, Seychelles" Canada replied

"Oh, so that weird presence feeling was Canada." England sighs in relief

"So Canada, you're invisible to the others right?" Monaco asked the Canadian holding his bear.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro

"I'm Canada."

"Even little Kumajiro can't remember your name." Monaco giggled at Canada. She and Seychelles have known Canada before England took him from France. They use to play everyday together.

"Oh Monaco, here's a bouquet of roses I picked for you…" France hands Monaco the roses wrapped in plastic. Monaco felt this uneasy feeling, like a feeling of embarrassment. I'm sure France is being nice to her but he knows that Monaco isn't a kid anymore.

"Don't roses have thorns?" Monaco asked. She decided to ask an obvious questions because she couldn't think of any other questions.

"He, he, he… I didn't know about that until I pricked myself about a billion times! Sorry Seychelles, I didn't get you some." exclaimed France

"It's okay France-nii san" Seychelles replied

Monaco then looked at the girl in pink.

"I don't think I've seen you before." Monaco examined her.

"No, I don't think we have" the girl replied back.

The door burst opened again and this time Sealand approached the room with a girl and a guy with him.

"Hello jerk England, I came here with my friends called Wy and Seborga. We're all micro-nations." Sealand yelled.

"Hello" mumbled Wy

"Ciao!"

"Wait the hair, the curl, the Italian greeting… W-where are you from?" Germany pointed at the micro-nation nervously

"I am a micro nation somewhere near Italy's house" Seborga announced

"Oh yeah, I forgot veh~" Italy said as he scratched his head.

"Of course I would remember… ummm… Se… ummm…" Romano tried to remember the name but he couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Seborga!" Seborga said

'Yes, that name."

"A-another one…" Germany was about to faint at the thought of THREE Italians in the same room as him.

"That bushy eyebrow looks somewhat familiar." France said as he walks towards Wy.

"I think she's another one of England's colonies. So is the other guy in red." Russia exclaimed.

"Shut up!" the red guy shouted. Every one gasps. No one has ever answered back to Russia except England once in a while, but he too has been terrified at him.

"Ummmm… I know you're new here but… be gentle to Russia." Estonia uneasily said

"Like I care." Russia's mood began to change. His eyes turn dark purple and a dark aurora exploded from his body. Even that didn't make the red guy scared at all.

"kol~kol~kol~kol"

"Let's continue with the greetings… please" Lithuania suggested.

"Ok!" Russia's mood change back to normal and faced everyone like nothing happened.

"That was scary" The blue guy shivered in fear. Japan looked at him with curiosity. Its like he knew them.

"Hmmm… you look familiar"

"I do…?" the blue guy grinned at Japan as he scratched his head.

"Have you figured it out yet Japan?" the pink asks Japan, "I know we haven't seen each other grown up like this before"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Japan asks

"Come on Japan. I'm sure you know!" the green girl smiled at the very confused Japan.

"Japan, you know them?" Japan's only response to Italy was a shrug added with a confused look.

"Really? What are their names?" America says

"Hmph, like I'll tell you." grunts the green girl/

"At least tell me what I did wrong!" America pleaded only to be answered by a death look.

Ignoring the conversation between Japan and the others, England focused his mind towards Wy. He studied her like a portrait, looking for clues of her origin.

"Wy, don't you live next to Australia?" England finally asks.

"Yes, it took you so long." Wy growls. England was shocked by the answer and from his look Wy knows that he was sorry.

"I can tell by the stubbornness that you two are related" America teased England.

"Don't you have your own problems?" England yelled at America.

"But I don't know why she's mad." America glances towards the green girl. He gave her a sorry look, she still shuns him. America felt desperate and confused. To make things worse, Seborga rushed to America. He overheard the conversation.

"You made a girl mad? That's cruel!"

"I agree. You need to charm the girl." Spain suggested

"Hmph!" Netherlands grunted. He apposes anything Spain suggests.

England decided to leave America with his problems and faces Sealand.

"Sealand, why are you even here?"

"Well, I'm going to become a nation soon with all my friends; I might as well learn what to do!" Sealand proudly said.

"You don't even have enough people." England scowls Sealand as the two began to start an argument.

"Well mademoiselle," France walked towards the pink girl and kneel down. He then took pink girl's hand and kissed it,"I must catch that lovely name of yours."

"I don't think you want to do that" the pink girl suggested looking down at him with a pity face

"Yeah!"

"Why? Are you her boyfriend?" France directed his head towards the blue boy.

"Eww… why would I? She's stubborn, ugly, and stupid!" the blue guy shivers at the thought of that. The pink girl then gave him a monstrous look while France still holds her hand.

Suddenly, the door slowly open and in came China. Nobody heard it because; America was still wondering why the green girl was mad at him, France was still holding the pink girl's hand, Germany was still trying to get the fact that there was another Italy, Japan was still thinking who might the new people be, and basically… it was exactly like the normal meetings: Chaos!

"Sorry-aru. I guess my friends didn't get to come after… all…" China stopped talking. He looked at the pink girl first. He then looks at France's hand, the pink girl's hand, and they were touching. He suddenly took of his slipper and threw it straight towards France's face. France flew through the wall, leaving a big hole.

"Ow…"

"Are you okay?" Monaco maneuvered herself to France, Seychelles trails behind her. **_  
_**

"France nii-chan?"

"China?" America turns his heads towards the angry Chinese man. Everyone instantly stopped arguing and starred at China.

"Hmph!"

"China?" France says as he jumped out of the wall and lets his anger fade his pain. He carried China's slipper in one hand and a huge fist in the other. To make matters worse, China stood in front of the pink girl sticking a hand out and giving France an annoyed look.

"HEY, I SAW HER FIRST?" France demanded.

"Lay one hand on her and I'll do the same thing but harder-aru" China scowls at France. The two have a stare down but it seems China's gaze was much stronger.

"I've never seen China this mad before" America says.

"Ummm, I don't think you want to get him mad" The pink girl shyly says, "he's very protective."

"Protective…" Japan mumbled to himself.

"So China is your boyfriend?" France stopped staring at China and stared at the girl.

"Eww! NO!" the pink girl stuck out her tongue in disgust.

China looked around the room to find a blue boy, red boy, and a green girl causing trouble.

"What are you guy's doing here-aru?" China asks.

"You said that we could come to the next meeting remember?" reminded the pink girl.

"I didn't think you meant this one-aru!" China protest.

"Wait… that flower shaped hair clip, that straw hat, that stubborn and competitive emotion, and that weird ahoge with emotions. Blue, green, red, and pink… I know who you guys are now!" Japan finally said.

"You do Japan?" the boy with the blue shirt jumped towards Japan.

"Then, can I-" before he could finish his sentence, Japan grabbed him by the shirt and flung him towards the ground.

"No!" Japan gave him a look, "I thought when you're older you would become mature, I gave my doubts"

"Japan's so mean" the blue boy responded still lying on the floor.

"Wha? Japan's saying no?" Italy gasps

"I never thought I see the day. I'm so proud!" Switzerland tried to force a smile, but couldn't bring it.

"Wow Japan, you've changed!" America shouted.

"No, I just know who he is right now." Japan sighs.

"Right now?" China turned to face Japan.

"Yeah, we haven't told them yet" the pink girl smiled at China. "We were waiting for Japan to notice us"

"Are you going to tell them now-aru?"

"Sure" the pink girl walked around China hid her hands behind her, "hello everyone, my name is Taiwan."

"I'm Hong Kong."

"I'm Korea, preferably South Korea"

"And I'm Vietnam."

"I knew that eyebrows and hair style looked familiar" England faces Hong Kong. As a reply, Hong Kong gave him a poker face.

"Familiar huh?"

"Emm…" England felt bad for not remembering his younger nation.

"Sorry France, China becomes over protective when it comes to things like this." Taiwan explained. France, on the other hand, was still annoyed. Usually England gets in the way of him flirting, but not China.

After what everyone thought could be the end of the meeting, there were unknown voices coming from outside of the meeting room.

_I can hardly hear them._

_Is Russia-san mad?_

_Wait why is it quiet all of a sudden?_

_Is Nii-chan okay? Who's with him?_

_Emmm, you guys are leaning on me and I can't stay in this position._

_Argh, hair, hair! _

_Wah, I'm slipping._

_WHOAH!_

* * *

End of part 2 :D So who do you think the "voices" could be? I gave you guys so many clues :D please review :D


	3. An Old Friend

**Heya guys :D sorry if the one before was really long, i'll try to make this one just rite for you guys ;) Sorry fr the late updates as well. Finals are coming up and I really need to study :D hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

The doors burst open as first Ukraine fell, then Belarus on top of Ukraine, and then Hungary at the top of the pile. Once they saw everyone staring at them, Hungary got up straight away like nothing ever happened.

"Hungary?" Austria got up from his seat.

"Big sister, Belarus-chan?" Russia said

"Belarus-chan?" Lithuania followed.

"Errr… Ummm… We… were…ummm…" Ukraine tried to speak without crying.

"Austria-san… We were… ummm" Hungary shook as she tried to speak.

"We were just listening about the new people that came here." Belarus instantly said.

"Belarus-chan!" Ukraine looked towards her younger sibling. Belarus shrugged and roles her eyes. Taiwan calmly smiled at the three girls and walked towards them.

"It's okay, my name is Taiwan… what's yours?"

"Oh hi, I'm Hungary. The one with the cute white ribbon on her head is Belarus and the one with the hair band and short hair is Ukraine." Hungary introduced the two sisters as they got up.

"Russia, did you just say 'Big sister'?" America looked surprised. He didn't know that Russia would have an older sister.

"Yes" Russia confidently answered.

"I'm Belarus, and I'm Russia's younger sister"

"Hello my name is Ukraine; I'm Russia's older sister."

"I don't see the connection… but the… *boing* *boing*… ummm…" France gave a sly smile to himself while England shook his head.

Suddenly a black aurora gave a chill to everyone in the room except for Ukraine and Belarus.

"What did you say France?" Russia faced France with the Baltics hiding behind him. His eyes changed to blood red starring malevolently at the Scared french.

"Ummm… n-nothing!"

"Erm…nice to meet you all. This is Vietnam." Taiwan pointed to her green friend sitting on the red velvet chair.

"Hi." Vietnam waved at the girls.

"Oh, hey Hungary, how's it going?" Belgium hi-five her Hungarian friend.

"I didn't know you were here Belgium." Hungary smiled.

"Are you sure? With all the eavesdropping you've been doing I thought you've noti-" Hungary walked towards Prussia and whack him with her frying pan that she just pulled out.

"Shut up." Hungary growled at the obnoxious Prussian.

There was suddenly a soft and gentle knock at the door. It was Liechtenstein, wearing her army uniform and holding a lunch box. She waited five seconds before walking in.

"Liechtenstein, what are you doing here?" Switzerland asks her sister with his somewhat gentle voice.

"Umm... Big bruder… you forgot your lunch and I thought that I should come here and give it to you" Liechtenstein replied.

"Oh, thank you." Switzerland blushed for a moment.

"It's _Rippli_" Liechtenstein gently walked towards her older brother, oblivious to the lump on the carpet. Switzerland, being the brother he is, saw the lump and decided to warn Liechtenstein.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?" Before Liechtenstein could react to anything, she tripped on the lump and send the Rippli flying towards the person in front of her; Belarus. The lunch box spun and landed on Belarus' dress. The lid opened and everything came sloshing out of lunch box into Belarus' dress. Belarus was now covered in globs of wet and brown Rippli.

"NOOOO!" The Baltics and Russia said in unison. Liechtenstein, with tiny drops of tears in her eyes, sat up. She wasn't hurt but with all the gasping, she knew what happened. She didn't know it was bad.

" _Mein Gott! _Belarus-chan I'm sorry!" Liechtenstein quickly took out her napkin and tried her best to clean the floor and Belarus' dress, "I'll clean it at once."

"Goodbye Liechtenstein, we know you well" the Baltics said at the sam time. They had memories of them doing that to Belarus and none of it ended well.

"Huh?" Switzerland was confused but was just three metres from his little sister. Sitting near the back of the room has some of its disadvantage.

Belarus saw Liechtenstein as she cleans her dress. Belarus kneeled down to the same height as Liechtenstein and gently took the napkin from her hands.

"It's okay Liechtenstein. Don't worry, it'll wash off soon." Belarus smiled and patted Liechtenstein's head.

"D-did B-Belarus just s-s-smiled...?" Russia, Latvia, and Estonia stood there, shocked.

"So cute…" Lithuania on the other hand.

"Eh, I totally don't understand this. Like, if we spilled something on Belarus' dress, she will, like, totally kill that person." Poland exclaimed with his Valley-Girl voice.

"EH!" Switzerland stood as shocked as the rest of the countries.

"She is definitely Russia's sister" England shook his head.

"Yeah, something must be wrong." Estonia concluded to himself.

"It's called friendship." Ukraine smiled at the Baltics. Belarus took Liechtenstein's hand and both carefully stood up.

"Why were you guys outside anyways? I thought you would be here." Belgium asked Hungary.

"You haven't been to a lot of the meetings recently." England exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you guys" Hungary cleared her throat before speaking,"Belarus, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, and I decided that we are going to form our own Girls World Meeting!"

"GWM for short." Belarus said going back to her old emotion.

"Eh? Why?" America starts to listen.

"Because all you guys do for every world meeting is argue, fight, and having ridiculous ideas about the current situations in this world. I mean, it's not a war…yet" Hungary exclaimed.

"Where are you staying now?"England asks.

"Well… it's a pretty good place... for a janitor closet" Hungary gloomily said.

"So, no room?"

"They said that we need your permission to rent a room and the biggest room that we could find was the big guest room near the front of the building. So can you give us permission to change it to the GWM room?"

"That will cost a lot of money" Switzerland concluded

"Money?"

"This whole place is luxurious and to rent a room will cost a lot." said Austria

"Ehh… but you guys own this place." Ukraine said.

"I know we do, but we can't give a room to anyone unless we get something in return."

"Like what?' Liechtenstein asks.

"We prefer money." Austria said.

"Oh… in what currency?"

"Ummm…" Austria didn't really know.

"US DOLLARS OF COURSE!" America blurts out.

"No, it should be GB pounds (£)" England Growls at the young American.

"Yeah!" Sealand agrees.

"It should be Euros (€) since were bankrupt dead…" France tells the girls.

"Yeah!" The Europeans agreed.

"What about Yen (¥)?" Japan suggests.

"Canadian Dollars?" ... who's this again?

"Egypt pound!"

"Estonia Kroon!"

"KOREAN WON!"

"China Yuan Renminbi-aru"

"Russia Ruble, right?"

"No, it should be, like, Poland Zloty!"

"Wait!" Everyone stopped. Hungary sighs and continues talking, "since we can't decide on anything, I'll think of something. No Belarus, we're not using force."

"Oh" Belarus sighs.

"Okay girls, let's think of a way to pay them" Hungary turns around towards the entrance with the other three girls.

"Ummm... Can we come?" Taiwan called out. Vietnam slowly stud up from her seat and walked towards Taiwan. Hungary glances behind her shoulder and smiled.

' Sure, the more the merrier!"

"Me and Monaco want to come too!" Seychelles and Monaco walked to the door.

"Can come?" Wy rushed behind them.

"Wait for me!" Belgium hurried behind them.

Once the girls left, all the boys looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

The girls walked all the way to the janitor's closet. It was the size of a medium size bedroom so they all can fit together nicely in the closet.

"This isn't so bad!" Hungary said as she and the others walks in, "You know you guys don't have to follow us."

"It would be bored over there anyways." Belgium smiled at Hungary.

"True." Taiwan agreed.

"Well, now all we need to do is think of ways to pay for that room... and no Belarus, threatening is not the way."

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" America asks.

"You always want to be the leader, so lead us." England mentally did a face palm for saying that.

"Huh? Did you hear that sound-aru?" China flinched.

"What sound? Canada is right here you know!" France stated.

"No something else... something familiar-aru."

Just then, the windows smashed open and entered four people; two girls and two guys.

One girl has long dark black hair and red eyes. Half of her hair is tied in a bun and the bun was supported by a red ribbon with an ornament that has the symbol of "youth" written in the middle of the ribbon. She was wearing a black top that is up to her shoulders, black tights that is underneath her long black skirt, and her boots that were up to her knees. She was wearing long gloves that doesn't cover her fingers and is above her elbow on the right arm but just a bracelet in her left arm. There was one long sword that was tied around her waist.

The other girl was wearing the same outfit but with a miniskirt and slippers instead of boots. Her hair was up in perfect curl pigtails and they were supported by a pair of black ribbons and her eyes were also red. She has only a dagger around her waist.

One of the guys was small and skinny with the same outfit as the first girl but only with black trousers, slippers, and he has both short gloves covering his fingers. His short black hair was covering one of his grey eyes. Behind him were his supply of arrows and in his left hand was his bow.

The last guy was big and strong, same outfit as the pervious guy, but no gloves, just a stone hammer in one hand. His black hair stood like spikes and his red headband looks like it was squeezing his head out.

"What are you doing here-aru?" China yelled at the four visitors. Switzerland and Germany reached out for their pistols. Italy and Romano were hiding behind Germany. Greece... was sleeping.

"Oh, you're not happy to see us-aru?" The girl with the bun cried out.

"China, you know these guys?" America asked.

"I wish I didn't-aru"

"Oh, you're not happy to see us-aru? That's too bad." The girl with the big tails giggled.

"I'm scared." Italy cried behind Germany.

"What do you want?" Japan forcefully asks.

"Oh, just exploring as usual-aru." The girl with the pigtails responded.

"You mean stealing-aru!" China planted his foot on the ground, expecting a fight.

"Isn't that a bit harsh-aru?" this time, the skinny guy talked.

"I know you guys, you're on the wanted posters in China!" Hong Kong said with the robot voice.

"I'm glad that people know us-aru. But let's introduce us shall we? I'm Daiyu-aru" said the bun girl.

"Name's Meifeng-aru" said pigtails.

"Cheng" said skinny.

"Xiaobo" the strong guy said in a bass voice.

"I guess you've heard that were the wanted criminals of China-aru. It's true. Just to be clear here, if we want something we're going to get it even if it has to get ugly-aru." Daiyu said.

"What are you searching for this time-aru?" China looks at her like he despises her. Which is true.

"Oh, I don't know maybe money-aru. This time, we brought clones." Daiyu put her hand in her pocket and picked up a red oval shaped stone. The stone glows as a bunch of clones game crashing to the room leaving the countries helpless.

"What do you think you're doing?" Germany shouted. Meifeng turns to Germany and smiled.

"What we want to do-aru. Duh!"

"Aren't swords a little more than two hundred years old?" America looked around the clone army yielding their silver swords.

"I know, so are we-aru!" Daiyu's eyes glow red.

"What?"

"Clones stand guard outside this room and find a place for these fools to rot while we deal with them-aru." Daiyu pointed the stone to the direction of where she wants the clones to go. The clones obeyed her without a single word.

"What makes you think that you could lock us up-aru?" China slyly said as he takes out his wok and ladle.

"Looks like your little friends aren't here-aru!" Daiyu jumped two metres up before landing on top of the meeting table.

"Everyone be careful of the one with the pigtails-aru." China warned.

"Only her?" France backs far away as possible to the meeting table.

China then jumps up and attacked Daiyu as she drew her sword at him and the clashed. Meifeng did some cartwheels and summersaults to avoid America's and Germany's punches. Cheng took out his arrows and aimed it right towards everyone's shirts so they would be pinned to the wall. Switzerland starts to shoot his pistol at Cheng making him lose his arrows. Xiaobo smashed his hammer to the ground to create a small earth quake that would make one of their legs stuck to the ground making them not able to move them to move. Meifeng then took out two fingers and poke America's sides, arm, and legs making America fall down to the ground. Japan was glad that he brought his katana to the meeting and helped Switzerland with Cheng.

"What? Why can't I move my body?"

" I told you to stay away from her! She can locate a pressure-point of a body using chi blocking and that makes her able to strike a pressure-point of a single body part and paralyze it. But in your case she paralyze your whole body making you unable to move-aru." China said, still dueling with Daiyu.

Everyone looks at Romano and Italy.

"What?" both asked.

"Who's next-aru?" Meifeng looked around the room to find other countries that weren't stuck to a wall or the ground.

"America!" England yelled. Meifeng turned to England and charged behind him.

"England behind you!" this time, Hong Kong did yell. Meifeng struck England with her fingers and he fell to the floor.

"Can't move." England tried to move his fingers but couldn't.

"England!" Sealand run towards the older country who was lying on the floor.

"Aren't you a little small to be a country-aru?" Meifeng looked behind her and spotted Sealand. Sealand stopped running and start to back away from the Chinese girl.

"Sealand RUN!" England screamed as Sealand turns to run.

"Running away huh-aru? Makes it more fun for me!" Meifeng chased after Sealand and paralyzed him. Soon, every country was either paralyzed, stuck to the wall, or the floor. Except for one country; China.

"Are you tired yet-aru?" China said while panting.

'Yes, but you shouldn't worry about me-aru." Daiyu smiled at the confused China.

"Huh?"

Suddenly Maifeng came behind China.

"You only have one pressure point and it's the most obvious pressure point of all-aru." Meifeng declared.

"Meifeng!" Before China could react to it, Meifeng had already struck China's back. The same back where the scar lays. The old nation fell down unable to move or open his eyes. The last thing he saw was the four chinese thieves laughing and Japan looking at him. Shocked.

* * *

**Hi guys :D guess what? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY :D well hope you guys like this :P please review :D**


	4. Steel Door

**Heya guys! I'm really sorry for not updating this in a while! :( I feel really horrible :( I've been working on my other fanfics and completely forgot about this one! :( I'll try to update the next chapter soon! :D In the meantime, enjoy! **

**Oh, I should probably tell you this... Daiyu, Xiaobo, Cheng, and Meyfeng and all of my OOC's. You'll get to see their personalities later on throughout the story. :) **

**Daiyu: (Female) 160cm, looks like an eighteen year old (eye colour: red)**

**Meifeng: (Female) 153cm, looks like a fifteen year old (eye colour: red)**

**Cheng: (Male) 168cm, looks like an eighteen year old (eye colour: grey)**

**Xiaobo: (Male) 170cm, looks like a seventeen year old (eye colour: dark brown)**

**So basically their all teenagers :P I'll remind you guys every chapter about their characteristics :D**

**Remember to review and read my other stories please! :D**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

"Nice job Meifeng-aru!" Daiyu smirked at the personification of China on the floor, eyes shut. The other nations watched the old country fall and glared at the intruding group of Chinese. Japan's eyes were locked on his elder sibling and frowned. Hong Kong and Korea saw Japan and frowned as well. The nations couldn't believe they were defeated by four Chinese teenagers. Daiyu seemed to be seventeen, Meifeng looked fifteen, Cheng looked seventeen, and Xiaobo looked at same age as Daiyu. The teens slyly smirked at the befallen nations.

Meifeng laughed. "No problem, really" She played with her pigtails and smiled at the group of nations paralyze on the ground. "It was really easy, especially the guy who keeps saying 'veh' all the time. I mean, I found a lot of pressure-points in him but I ended up choosing one anyways-aru" She shrugged.

"Veh~" Italy whimpered.

"Where should we put them-aru?" Daiyu asked her fellow teammates. She took out her small dagger and starts twirling it.

"You're not going to put us anywhere!" Switzerland yelled from across the room. Daiyu winced and slowly walked to Switzerland's direction. He was on the wall, struggling to get out of the arrows' grasp. S

Daiyu gave a sinister smile at Switzerland and forced him to look at her ruby eyes with her hand. "Oh, I think we are… Switzerland, is it-aru?" Switzerland's eyes widened as well as the rest of the countries.

"How do you know?" Switzerland snarled.

Daiyu laughed. "Of course we know! We _do_ have a score to settle with China after all-aru" Daiyu pointed her dagger at the Chinese on the floor. She twirled her dagger around the Swiss navy blue eyes, each time making the pupils move with the dagger's direction. "We've known about world meetings for a long time now. Though we didn't know _where_ it's going to be held next-aru. So, we followed China here and waited for the right time to attack."

"Wait, what do you have with Sensei China?" Hong Kong asked.

"Because your _Sensei_ wouldn't give us the treasures-aru" Meifeng fidgeted with her nails, digging out specks of dirt out of it. "He's so stubborn! We've been fighting him for a while and he _still_ wouldn't hand in the treasures. Now, he even made us 'wanted people' in China… now why would he do that-aru? We've been asking him _so_ nicely." She made the word 'so' sounded sinister. Hong Kong clenched his teeth. Now, his emotion has kicked in.

"No one's going to stop us" Cheng silently said, sitting down in one of the non-broken chairs. He pulled one of his arrows and a cloth. He began rubbing the cloth on the wooden surface, fixing his gaze on his arrow and his arrow only.

"What do you think you get the privilege to say that?" America snapped. He was still struggling to get out of the earthquake-like trap made by Xiaobo. Even with all of the American's strength, he couldn't escape the wrath of the rocks.

Daiyu walked towards England, who was paralyzed on the floor. She crouched down and took a blood red, hand size ruby from her pocket. "I believe you know what this is-aru?" England's eyes widened and fixed his gaze at the ruby. Daiyu smirked and pulled herself up. "This here is the rare ruby of Curstamok, also known as the Ruby of Cloning-aru. This ruby enables me to create a soldier and multiply him to infinity. It's rare because no one have heard of it…well, no non-magical believers heard of it-aru"

Meifeng smiled at the gasping nations. "You see, we collect rare and valuable treasures from unseen, rare places from the world-aru." Meifeng explained. "Diamonds, money, and gold are too… what you say, common, for us to steal. We prefer gems from buried cities, artefacts from hidden worlds, bones from mythical creatures-aru. Something of the sort"

"You mean… all these people are…"

"Clones from the ruby" Cheng finished Germany's sentence. Cheng pointed at the army of brunet clones with matching sea blue eyes wearing white. In their black belt, a small gun hangs around their waist.

"Why are you telling us this?" Russia asked. His aura starts filling up the room.

"Because why would we care if you guys are coming to get us-aru? It would be too easy." Cheng said with a monotone voice, ignoring the threatening aura coming from the Russian.

"Wait… are you here for our… immortality…?" Austria said, terrified.

"Immortality… no way!" Meifeng said playfully. "Why would we want something like _that_? That's stupid-aru. We're here for normal boring treasure! I'm planning to buy some new shoes-aru" She giggled. The tone of her voice annoyed the nations in so many levels. Her tone of voice was sweet, but her words were deadly.

"Hey Daiyu, I found a place we could toss these countries to-aru" Xiaobo said as he toss his stone hammer around his shoulder.

"Great, is it indestructible?" Daiyu asked, directing her attention to the muscle guy.

Xiaobo nodded. "It's a huge room with a safe as a door-aru. You can hear whatever they're saying from the inside, but they can't hear our conversations. It looked big enough to leave them there for a while."

Daiyu smirked. "Perfect! Guards, tie their hands tight and toss these countries to the room and leave them be-aru." She pointed at one of the clones who salute her in return.

The guard clones in white lifts up the nations roughly and tie their hands and feet together in a very tight knot. Some of the nations that could move winced at the roughness the guards were doing. After all, Daiyu didn't say to be gentle with them, right?

After all the nations were thrown into the room, and the doors shut, Daiyu signalled her teammates to follow her. "Let us go find gold now-aru" Daiyu smirked.

"Master, would you like us to be in guard?" One of the clones asked. Daiyu simply gave a smile and nodded.

"Of course, we wouldn't want them running away would we-aru? Especially not China…"

* * *

**-At the Girls World Meeting; also known as the janitor's closet-**

"Here we are!…Ummm… home sweet home?" Hungary teased once the girls entered and seated. Some of the girls were seated in random buckets while a few were standing. Hungary sighs. "Okay, so this isn't the best place for a meeting room but… it's the only place that works! We need to find a way to pay for one without using our money…"

Wy, who was sitting down, stared at the group of confusing countries. "Ummm… sorry to disturb you…" She trailed off. The girls looked up at her with the same confused faces.

"What's wrong… Wy, is it? I'm sorry, I'm not very good at remembering names…" Ukraine said sheepishly.

Wy shook her head. "It's okay; I'm a micronation after all. But, that's the reason… Is everyone okay with me staying here…? I'm a micronation and all of you are real nations"

Hungary smiled and patted Wy's head. She blushed a little and looked up at the Hungarian. "I don't see why not?" Wy gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Micronation… Actually, I could be a micronation!" Liechtenstein said happily.

"I could be a micronation too" Monaco joined.

Wy sighs. "But both of you are recognised by the world… and both of you are two of the richest country in the world." Monaco and Liechtenstein giggled.

"You're right, Wy… but it does not mean that we're big countries" Monaco said. "What's the meaning of micronation?"

"It mean-"

**_SLAM!_**

"Huh? Did you hear that sound?" Hungary looked around the room to see the rest of the girls looking as well. "I'm guessing everyone did"

"It sounded like something metal slamming…" Seychelles said loudly to herself. The girls nodded and listened for the sound to come again. Sadly it didn't.

"The sound didn't come again" Belgium pouted.

"Neath less to say, the sound definitely came from the vault room" Monaco remarked.

"Vault room?" Ukraine asked.

"The vault room is a huge room guarded by an invincible safe. It was meant to be for storing some valuable information from our bosses, but the guys felt safer storing it where only _they_ could find it." Hungary informed. "Wait, Monaco… how do you know about it?"

"France told me about this before" She said. "But more importantly, why did they shut the safe door? If they wanted to put their stuff where they can find it, why do they need to use the safe door?"

"I don't know but we need to find out" Hungary exclaimed.

_"That was fun!"_

"What was that?" Ukraine said, panicked.

"It came from outside." Belarus pointed at the door, voice still in monotone.

"I don't recognise those voices." Taiwan pressed her lips hard.

"Shush! Listen!" Vietnam hissed.

_"Yes, that was indeed fun-aru. I thought the countries would give more of a fight, I was terribly wrong. None of them were really armed-aru." _

_"Yeah, I think it was Germany and that Switzerland guy who were armed-aru. And the look England gave you when you showed him the gem, priceless!"_

_"That was priceless-aru. Though, I have a suspicion our dear friend China didn't fight his **all** like he always does…"_

_"You're right! Did you see his fighting style-aru? That's not the China I knew and hate. That wasn't his hardest...more like his weakest-aru." _

_"Now why would he do that?"_

_"I don't know, but let's look around for the gold and treasures here-aru!" _

_"I agree. We need to get out of here fast in case the UN police comes-aru."_

_"Meh! Ooh, let's see if there's gold in the Janitor's closet-aru!"_

The girls heard footsteps approaching them. Everyone held their breaths and stared at the door like it was their enemy. "Eeep!" Everyone squeaked. To their gratitude, the footsteps stopped.

_"As if, why don't we check someplace else-aru?"_

_"Okay!" _

"What was that about China?" Taiwan whispered once she made sure the footsteps were out of their reach.

"What happened out there?" Hungary said worriedly.

"Whoever just talked out there must have something to do with the imprisonment of our fellow friends." Monaco fidgeted with the banquet of roses France gave her. _Why did I bring this with me?_ She grumpily thought.

"What should we do?" Seychelles hissed. "We can't just go outside! It'll be too dangerous!"

"We go up" Belarus pointed up to the air vent stretching along the Janitor's closet. The girls looked at Belarus, then the air vent.

"Belarus you're a genius!" Belgium smiled. Belarus gave her a small nod.

"But what do we do once we get up there?" Monaco asked.

"We find the security system and find out where they're keeping the others!" Hungary looked around the room until her eyes met a small cardboard box. She grinned and made her way to the box and grabbed a scroll like paper. Then, she ran back to the others and unravels the scroll to reveal a map. "Luckily, I've discovered our very own air vent map that'll lead us to the security system! I saw this when I came to the Janitor's closet a while ago." Hungary grinned.

Vietnam stared at the paper and slowly nodded. Then, she realise something "Wait, after that we can't just go out there with our bare hands."

"We're not! Everyone, grab something that you could use to fight with and climb up the air vent." Hungary pulled out her frying pan from God knows where. "I've got my frying pan!"

Belarus pulled out a huge stack of daggers of different size and shape out of thin air. "My daggers"

Taiwan looked around the room for something to grab. Then, she remembered something. She dipped her hand in her skirt pocket and pulled out a pink, embroidered fan. "Well, I have my fan with me."

Liechtenstein looked around the cupboards and found something pink that interested her. "I found a ribbon dance stick" It might not be a weapon, but that's all she could find in short notice. Her brother did teach her about using her surroundings as weapons.

Ukraine looked around the broom closet and pulled out a rusty shovel. "I found a rusted up shovel."

Belgium glanced around the room and found something similar to Liechtenstein's but green. "I found another one of those ribbon dance stick." _Now why would a Janitor leave something like this here?_

Wy's not a fighter so she grabbed the object that resembles her the most, leaning on the wall. "I found a long paintbrush"

"I'm using my paddle." Vietnam sighed and patted her paddle lightly.

Seychelles looked in one of the boxes and pulled out something of her choice. "This plastic sword fish should be useful."

Monaco tried to find something that she could use but her efforts were futile. Unlike the others, she doesn't know how to use her surroundings as a weapon nor has she ever held one in such a long time. She then glanced down at the bouquet France gave her and sighs. "The bouquet of roses that France gave me could work... I think…"

Hungary grinned. She loved adventures like this and couldn't wait for the fight scene. "Okay, let's go in this order: Wy, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, Taiwan, Belarus, Vietnam, Monaco, Belgium, me and Ukraine. Ready? Let's go!"

Hungary pulled her palms together and one by one the girls jumped on Hungary's palm as she thrust them up. Wy was holding the map and have already memorised the route. Once the girls crawled to the right place, Wy looked down at the security room only to find two guys talking to each other. They were quite far behind her.

"What should we do now?" Wy whispered to Hungary.

"We need to make them go away somehow." Hungary whispered back.

"Umm... Hungary, this doesn't look stable." Ukraine whispered looking down at the metal holding her up.

"Okay, so the guards are directly below Ukraine and I… so…" Hungary scratched her head.

"Erm… Hungary…" Ukraine tapped on Hungary's shoulder. "Huuuunnngggaarrryyy…" She hissed.

"Huh?" Hungary turned around to face Ukraine. "What's wrong Ukraine?"

"Ummm... I think it's going to fa- GYAAH!"

* * *

**Heya people! ooohh... I wonder what'll happen next :3 I'll try to update the next chapter soon! :D **


	5. Everyone Take Action

__**yay, I finally updated this :D I have high school so i won't be able to update this often... I guess once a week. :P Sorry guys, but high school is not fun! Not fun at all! But the good news is, there's anime club in my high school with a population of 7 student :I Brilliant :P Oh, and I have a class called Creative Writing so i might be able to write some there :P Anyway, once a week for this to update! I'm sorry if this is slow :(**

**Remember to review and read by other stories please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia :D**

* * *

_"Ummm... I think it's going to fa- GYAAH!"_

Suddenly, the air vent gave away leaving a huge hole where Ukraine was. I guess air vents aren't strong when it comes to holding land masses… if you know what I mean *wink**wink*. Hungary turned around and peered down at the hole. Luckily for her, Hungary's war instincts made her shuffle forward enabling her from falling down with Ukraine. Ukraine was safe, but the guys underneath her weren't.

"Fall. Oh, sorry!" Ukraine finished her sentence and looked down at the two guards she fell on and immediately stood up.

"Nice job Ukraine!" Hungary called from above. She then glanced at the girls behind her. "Okay everyone, lower yourself down carefully and gently" Hungary waited till she saw everyone nod. Then, she grabbed the edge with both of her hands, dipped herself down, swung herself back and forth like she's swinging on a monkey bar and did a perfect summersault which ended with a flawless landing.

"Oohh… nicely done, Hungary!" Belgium clapped. Hungary grinned at the Belgian and signalled everyone to follow. The others didn't do any fancy bar swinging but just jumped down.

"Are you okay, Ukraine?" Belgium patted Ukraine's shoulder once she was on the ground. Ukraine gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"My butt hurts though…"

The girls made their way to dozen of TV screens each holding different scenes from different rooms. Hungary poked her eyes on one of the TV which contains a picture of the Safe room with nations tied up. Some were struggling, others didn't do a thing.

"They look like they've been imprisoned." Monaco stated. "But, some of them didn't look like they're fighting the ropes…"

"Good thing we don't have one of those hidden cameras in the Janitor's closet!" Hungary smiled.

"Look, there are two girls over there!" Wy pressed her finger on one of the computer screens. It showed a picture of two girls talking to each other in the guest room which was close to the World meeting room. "But I can't hear what they're saying."

Belgium looked at the controllers for the cameras. They were very confusing puzzle pieces in her mind. Then, she saw something she understood. "Why don't we turn up the volume in that camera?" She turned the nob that label volume and stood back so the others could listen and watch.

_"I can't believe there's nothing interesting here-aru!" Girl with high voice stated and played with her pigtails._

_"Ahhh, who would've thought a place full of nations wouldn't have gold in it-aru… Argh, but we did find some worthless money somewhere… might as well take it if you ask me…" Girl with low voice sighs and crossed her arms._

_"Okay, then we should split up and find other money and get outta here… it's really boring here-aru. Nothing fun happens! No one attacked us yet-aru!" Girl pouted and fiddled with her nails. _

_"Haha, it's true the other countries have not made a move in quite some time-aru. We should leave before someone big comes." Girl smirked._

_"Ha, like I'm worried about them-aru!" Girl waved her hands off and began grinning. _

Belgium twisted the knob of the volume to the off sign. She thinks everyone had enough listening to them.

"What was that all about?" Seychelles asked, breaking the silence.

"They're thieves." Hungary crossed her arms and grunted.

Taiwan placed a finger on her lip. "Wait, I think I've seen them before… They're on the wanted posters in Beijing, China! They're wanted criminals in China!"

"They feel dangerous for some reason… I think their looks aren't what they seem…" Belarus muttered. "We should wait for them until they leave to attack"

"Good idea Belarus" Hungary nodded.

"For how long?" Seychelles asked, still concerned about the boys tied up.

"Not too long." Hungary said while starring at the screen with the boys, arms crossed.

* * *

**-At the Imprisonment Place -**

"Veh~ my hands hurt" Italy said, moving his fingers. "Wait… my hands hurt!" Italy now sounded alarmed and happy. The others turned to the Italian lying on his tummy.

"You can feel your hands Italy?" Germany asked. He then wiggled his fingers as they moved accordingly. "My fingers are also moving!"

"Yeah, the feeling is coming back now!" Italy cheered happily. "But, the rope hurts though…"

"I guess it takes time for us to get our feelings back…" England carefully whispered. The room around him was empty except with a couple of shelves filled with nothing. There was a wooden door inside the room that connected to the outside. The nations built it because it was a burden for them to open and close the metal door every time they want to go in and for getting the 'trapped' Italian brothers out.

"So… any ideas on escaping?" Romano quietly asked. The nations looked at each other and tried shook their heads.

"We can't move yet, how are we supposed to get up and untie each other one by one?" Austria asked.

"You have to focus your chi on one point. After that, you can move again. It's usually hard to do that without any help." Hong Kong said.

The nations glanced away to the Chinese, still unconscious. "Well, we can't do that when China's unconscious like that" Lithuania stated.

"I wonder what made him fall unconscious like that. It looked pretty easy when that girl strike him on the back!" America stated. The three Asians in the room felt their eyes connect the floor. None of the nations noticed the glum feeling between the Asians. You see, none of the countries, other than the Asians, knew about the existence of China's scar. It was one of China's weaknesses given by Japan.

"Anyways, we need to wake up China if we want him to restore our movement back" France pouted.

"Hey, I could help you with that… if this rope wasn't tied on me, da ze!" Korea whined.

"After being untied, we should teach those Chinese brats about discipline, da?" Russia said malevolently. Dark auras soon surrounded the Russian. Even if he couldn't move or feel anything, his dark aura still have life (or death as you say it) in them.

"It w-won't work…" A sudden muffle directed all the attention to the corner of the room.

"Aniki!" Korea exclaimed. The Chinese, who was once unconscious, slowly sat up with his eyes closed. The rope that tied him was surprisingly cut off from his hand.

"China… you okay dude?" America asked the weary Chinese. China still had his eyes closed. He soon untied the ropes from his legs and looked at the direction of America's voice. America began to look worried. "Dude, are your eyes okay?"

China noticed the concern voice of America and shook his head. "Yes… It's j-just that my head hurts I-if I opened them-aru…" China's voice wasn't stable or cheerful like it's used to. It sounded different from the nations' point of view, apparently no one asked. It just sounded…really…different. "I-I just need to sit up for a minute before moving a-again…"

Japan felt a little guilty for this. He didn't know it would give his brother a headache. It was surprising for him and the others as well.

"Do you know our surroundings?" England asked the Chinese.

China placed his palm on the metal wall while his other palm supported him. "We're in the safe room that we abandoned a long time ago-aru. Some of the nations are on the floor and couldn't move while the others are just tied up. There's a wooden door six metres in front of us that leads to a small room, then outside to the corridors. Apparently, it's heavily guarded by clones-aru." China placed his palm to his head and sighs.

The other nations stared at the elder in astonishment. They have never seen or heard anyone who could tell a metal room's surrounding, eyes closed and with a headache. Even the Asian's stared at the eldest with awe.

"Wow! Cool! How did you do that, China?" Prussia grinned at the Chinese. "That was awesome!" China gave Prussia a weak smile before rubbing his head once more.

"China, you said you need to rest right?" China nodded at the French. "Then maybe you could explain to us about the situation right now?"

China nodded and faced the crowd. "I'm guessing they've already gloated at you about how they're wanted in China, how they steal rare artefacts and magic, and how they don't care about others intruding them-aru?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, Daiyu is the girl with the bun and she's good with the sword. Meifeng is the happy go lucky girl with the pigtails and she's good with pointing our weakness, enabling us from moving-aru. Cheng is the silent boy that fires different types of arrows made by him. Finally, Xiaobo is the muscle guy of the group. He's the strongest and carries his stone made hammer everywhere-aru."

England nodded. "Wait, why are they using old methods and weapons on us?"

"Oh, it's because they drank water from the fountain of youth _years_ ago-aru!" A chain of gasps occurred. "I'm way older than them but they're really thousands of years old. They're after me for an old treasure but I wouldn't give it to them-aru. It's a long story…" China trailed off. Somehow, the Asians got the feeling that China's not telling them the full story.

"So that's why they're not really after us" Russia said. "But how do we untie ourselves?"

"I can untie Korea and Hong Kong to help as well-aru. They've gotten their movements back and they know what to do." China slowly walked to both Hong Kong and Korea. He bends down and slowly unties the hard yet difficult knots from both of them.

Korea got up and stretched his hand. "Hey Aniki, how did you untie yourself?" Korea asked.

"Oh, the metal on the shelves are quite helpful-aru. It took me a few hard tries, but I eventually untie myself. Oh, and shh. We don't want anyone to hear what we're doing…" China said in a hushed tone.

"You're right China, but these doors aren't very sensitive either." Germany quietly said.

"Sensei China, you should sit down for a minute… we'll take care of the numbing problems" Hong Kong said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! You taught us this for something, da ze!" Korea exclaimed, gently pushing China down from his shoulders. "Now you just sit there, and we'll handle the rest!"

"I'm not _that_ old you know-aru!" China grumbled. Korea gave a kind grin at China before proceeding with the others.

* * *

**-Back with the Girls-**

"Hmmm… they're not leaving soon are they?" Hungary tapped her fingers on the edge of the control panel. After watching the monitors for such a long time, she was getting headaches. "We need to save the boys quickly before anything happen to them"

"We could attack now." Belarus said. "It would be mandatory since they're not leaving."

"That would be fun…" Hungary grinned. She then turned around at the bored looking nations behind her. "Okay! We'll split into five groups of two: Belarus and Liechtenstein, Taiwan and Vietnam, Belgium and I, Monaco and Ukraine, and finally Seychelles and Wy. Got it?"

"Yes!" The girls said in unison.

"Finally, some action" Vietnam smiled.

Hungary placed her hands on her hips. "The meeting point is in front of the safe room. Once everyone's there, we'll then figure out how to get the guys out." Hungary looked at Liechtenstein and got an idea. "Before we split up, we need a distraction to lure the guards in and knock them out cold one by one. We need to make sure that they don't see our faces in case they want a description of the person they saw before being unconscious. Everyone will knock them cold except for Liechtenstein!" Hungary pointed her finger at the German girl.

"Me?" Liechtenstein asked while pointing at herself also.

Hungary nodded. "Yes, act like your brother and lure as many of the enemy troops as you can to corners so we could attack them all together. You're wearing the same military clothing as your brother and your hair is already cut identical. After most of the guards are down, we then split up!"

Everyone gave Liechtenstein a reassuring look. "Liechtenstein, can you make your eyes like your brother's?" Ukraine asked.

Liechtenstein glanced around the room before nodding. "I will try my best!" Liechtenstein solemnly said. Everyone gave her a smile in return.

Liechtenstein took a deep breath. She gently pulled off her purple ribbon and stuffed it down her pocket. Then, she shut her eyes tight and rubbed them multiple times. She cleared her throat before opening both of her eyes to reveal eyes identical to Switzerland's. The girls oohd and aahd at Liechtenstein who gave them a kind smile in return.

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_**

_"Hey, open this door! Our masters need us to look at the video screens this instant!" _

Three bashes from the door and a shout were all to make the girls gasp in horror. What else could they do? They couldn't respond with the same low demanding voice. The girls stared at each other, all with worried faces (except Belarus, duh!), then back at the door.

_"Hey, are you in there?!" _Yet, no response.

_"We're counting till three for you to open this door!" _The girls clasp their mouths to hold back their shrieks. Hungary stared at the vivid door in horror.

_"Fine! We're barging in at the count of three! One… two… three…!"_

"Shit" Hungary muttered as a gush of wind blew her hair back and three men dressed in white stepped forward, all with serious faces.

"What the?" 

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Review! :P The story after this one is called 5 Boys to girls to ? to ?... You guys should read it :P **

**Seeya!**


End file.
